


Death of a strawberry

by Sakeros13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't worry he doesn't die, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakeros13/pseuds/Sakeros13
Summary: Tonight, like most nights, Shouyou woke abruptly gasping for air as he stared at the inky blackness above him. He laid there, quietly slowing his breathing and counting the seconds in his head. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and made his clothes feel disgustingly uncomfortable on his skin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Death of a strawberry

Tonight, like most nights, Shouyou woke abruptly gasping for air as he stared at the inky blackness above him. He laid there, quietly slowing his breathing and counting the seconds in his head. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and made his clothes feel disgustingly uncomfortable on his skin. When his eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness, he turned to look at his clock. Three in the morning. He sighed heavily debating whether he should just get up now or try and get another hour and a half of sleep. Sliding his blanket off of his legs and pushing himself into a sitting position, he made his decision, trying to go back to sleep now would only make him more tired later and it would be harder to keep up his cheery attitude if he was feeling too sleepy.

He was making his way to the bathroom down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible as he passed his sisters room. He knew that if he picked up on the door as he slid it, he could normally get in there without making any noise. Flicking on the lights hurt his eyes more than he expected and he began peeling off his shirt and boxers as he made his way to the shower, turning the knob and letting the water heat up for a second before he got in. Feeling the hot water wash away the sweat that had formed a sticky film over his skin, helped him relax a bit more. He began scrubbing at his skin, there would be nothing new since his shower 6 hours ago, but he still needed to do it.

when he was in middle school he hated looking at himself in the mirror, it would make him feel so sick that he would often throw up, but now he didn’t have many feelings about it, his image of himself had been ruined long ago. Wiping the fog from the glass he could see where the pale skin around his collar bone and base of his throat was beginning its journey as a bruise, still mostly red and purple. He continued to examine his reflection, considering how many bruises he would need to cover with make up and how many he could cover with clothes. There were many bruises on his arms, some newer and colored red and purple with little pinpricks of blood still visible in them and some older having faded to a gross yellow green. The marks circling his wrists would need to be covered with long sleeves and he could possibly cover part of the bruising on his neck with a crew neck collar but the rest of it would have to be covered with makeup. He began rubbing concealer onto his neck the way his mother had shown him a few years ago, applying enough to cover the bruise and blend the rest of it with his skin so it didn’t look weird. When it was even enough, he sprayed it with a setting spray so it wouldn’t rub off on his clothes as easily. The first time he had to cover a bruise like this was in middle school and a boy in his class had seen some of the makeup come off onto his collar and he ended up getting bullied for a while. He didn’t want to have to deal with that again as a high schooler. 

Shouyou looked down at his legs and while his thighs were riddled with bruises the lower half of his legs only had a few bruises here and there and he could easily play those off as volleyball injuries. However, he wasn’t really worried about the bruises, no he was worried about something far more difficult to explain. He’d shaved his legs 2 days ago and he honestly had thought more of the hair would be back now, but they were still as smooth and hairless as the skin on his face. His parents had made him shave his legs since it was a request of the client and they paid extra, thinking back they obviously paid extra for a few things. The constant ache in his body and the marks on his skin were the evidence of that. That man wasn’t the worst of his parents’ clients, but he was still very rough, tied the restraints too tight, squeezed his arms and thighs to hard, jerked him around too quickly for him to keep his balance. Shouyou shakes his head and wraps his towel around him to walk back to his room. 

He threw on a plain tee shirt with a sweater on top, its still not cold enough for a sweater but he could say he had a cold over the weekend and no one would think twice about it, he never hangs out with any of his friends or members of the volleyball club since his parents normally have guests. Shouyou puts on a pair of long socks and his practice shorts, he’s worn long socks to practice before so he hopes no one will say anything and wearing the shorts now keeps him from having to change in front of everyone. He shoves his school clothes in his bag and sneaks through the hallway once again, the goal this time being the stairs. He runs down them as soon as he hits the first step, trying to get the creakiness of them over with as soon as possible. He puts his lunch box in his bag and pulls his shoes on double checking that he has everything. Even if he walked to school today, he would still get there 30 minutes early. 

Everything was pitch black and quiet outside, morning dew covered the grass and he could feel it making the ankle of his socks wet. He would definitely be riding his bike. The ride to school was normally uneventful and it was honestly shouyou’s favorite part of the day, the view kept him out of his thoughts and the ride itself got him pumped for the day. Once he reached the school, he pulled out his phone to check the time, he still had almost an hour before practice started. He sat on the steps in front of the gym and leaned back against his bag, he started scrolling through his apps hoping by some stroke of luck suga would get there early and let him in. Either way Kageyama lost today, so that was something to look forward too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic i read a long time ago that i sadly don't remember the name of. It wasn't finished when i was reading it so i always wondered how it should end and decided i would right something inspired by it. It's not beta read and i honestly only read over it once before i posted. Also i feel like i need to point out that things will get very graphic later in this fic, the point of this is to be a hurt/comfort style fic however i have to get through the "hurt" part first and boy have i hurt him. So yeah if this isnt your cup of tea i would not suggest reading it. also i haven't decided on a ship yet but ill add the tag when it's decided.


End file.
